


Ink

by immistermercury



Series: tell me!verse [2]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, BDSM Scene, Bondage, Cock Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rope Bondage, Safe Sane and Consensual, Smut, Sweet Ending, bottom!fred, freddie is a brat, jim is a really good top okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 17:17:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18124199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immistermercury/pseuds/immistermercury
Summary: Freddie had known from the moment he’d gotten that tattoo that it would be trouble, but his drunken mind had decided his fate. The simple black rope twined around his finger elaborately, knotted what even he knew as an excessive amount of times. It had spoken clearly for him when he’d pointedly picked up a wine glass at the bar, had shouted to everyone exactly what he wanted, what he needed.Tie me down.





	Ink

**Author's Note:**

> Set in the tell me! verse but can be read separately - dedicated to everyone that talked bondage with me after the last porn fic.

Freddie arched his hips up as Jim sucked his tattooed finger into his mouth. He swirled his tongue around Freddie’s finger, watching with a proud satisfaction as Freddie’s cock jumped in response and he let out a whine. 

 

Freddie had known from the moment he’d gotten that tattoo that it would be trouble, but his drunken mind had decided his fate. The simple black rope twined around his finger elaborately, knotted what even he knew as an excessive amount of times. It had spoken clearly for him when he’d pointedly picked up a wine glass at the bar, had shouted to everyone exactly what he wanted, what he needed.

 

_ Tie me down. _

 

It suggested more than that though, so much more. Two knots, three at most, would immobilise a willing participant. The six on his finger said something else.

 

_ A squirmy, bratty, rope bitch. _

 

A slick finger trailed down his body, teasing a nipple, nails dragging scarlet lines into his skin. It teased over his cock, too much but nowhere enough. Freddie moaned desperately as two fingers disappeared back inside him, cock straining against the confines of the rope around it.

 

“ _ Fuck- _ ” Freddie’s gasp was breathless as Jim lapped over the pad of his finger. He had half a mind to gag him, but the noises that he made were too pornographic to stifle. He struggled against his restraints, trying to close his legs and push the fingers deeper at the same time; he threw his head back, releasing little whining cries.

 

Jim moaned at the sight beneath him: the rope biting into Freddie’s skin, holding him so secure and open and fucking  _ willing.  _ He’d been bitchy as Jim had tied the extra knots, insisting that if he was this slow the whole night then he’d be a dull fuck.

 

And fuck, wasn’t he going to pay for that line.

 

The rope was tight around Freddie’s cock, but with just enough give that it would move minutely whenever he tried to thrust his hips. As Jim pressed those fingers deeper, curling them up, Freddie’s hips twitched upwards; his cock was too sensitive for the roughness of the rope, but the friction felt so fucking good against his tortured nerves.

 

“You’re such a whore.” Jim muttered against his lips as he kissed Freddie messily; the man was moaning obscenely into his mouth, fists clenching around the rope across his palm. 

 

“Fuck you.” Freddie’s voice was breathless, catching on a moan, and Jim smirked when their eyes met.

 

“Oh?” He teased, pressing his fingers straight into his prostate. Freddie cried out, breaking into a whine as the rope around his cock grew tighter: he loved this game, but Jim was better at it than most.

 

The third and fourth fingers pressed in together and Freddie whined louder. His body trembled, his cock leaking against his thigh, shaking with the ferocity of the fingers inside him. “I’m sorry-” He gasped absentmindedly, needing so badly to be fucked properly before the night was over. “I’m sorry, I’m so -  _ fuck  _ \- so fucking  _ sorry _ , sir -  _ mm- _ ” He broke off to gasp for breath, squeezing his eyes shut and tilting his head back. “I need- I need your cock, sir, I need your -  _ ah! _ \- your fucking cock _ so fucking badly- _ ”

 

The gasp was pained as the fingers disappeared; Freddie’s chest heaved as he panted for breath. “What’s the magic word, angel?” Jim’s voice was low in his ear and Freddie moaned, hearing the pop of the lube cap.

 

“Please-” Freddie tried to sound snarky, but Jim tutted and smacked the sensitive skin on the inside of his thigh. Freddie jumped and whimpered, eyes shooting open. “ _ Please,  _ sir, please!”

 

He pressed his lips to Freddie’s fiercely as he eased the head of his cock into Freddie, grabbing onto one of those obscene hipbones that he’d painted purple. Freddie’s gasp was wrecked, broken, the arch in his spine so harsh that even the rope gave a little against its strength. Jim groaned, feeling Freddie clench down so hard on his cock.

 

“You’re so big-” Freddie gasped, tugging on the restraints around his wrists again. He needed him to slow down, to let him breathe, but he needed the pace to pick up until he couldn’t remember his own name.

 

Jim gasped and screwed his eyes shut as Freddie rocked his hips in the tiniest circles, gradually easing himself most of the way into him. Those tiny movements sent shockwaves up his spine; he moaned at the ceiling.

 

It took him several seconds to realise how deliberate Freddie’s movements were, for him to recognise how his thighs had started to tremble, that a flush of pleasure was tinting the skin of his body. Jim rocked his hips forward a little more, rough against Freddie’s prostate, and grabbed the rope around his cock. He pulled tighter and Freddie groaned desperately, trying to thrust his hips up.

 

The thanks he got for being considerate was Freddie using him as some kind of toy.

 

He smacked the inside of Freddie’s other thigh, smirking at the cry he got in response, the way that Freddie tightened around him so gorgeously. He set a brutal pace, deep and punishing.

 

Freddie moaned with each thrust, cock throbbing with each nudge of his prostate. Jim pressed a hot kiss to his throat, panting against the skin as he shoved his hips in deeper; Freddie tightened impossibly, ripping the air from his lungs.

 

His last form of rebellion was to try to stop those noises that Jim adored; he tilted his head back, panting the sweetest little  _ oh-oh-ohs  _ into the rope on his bicep. “Louder-” Jim groaned and leaned down to kiss him, parting his lips so easily on demand. “What do you -  _ uh  _ \- say, angel?”

 

“Fuck-” Freddie whimpered, screwing his eyes shut and trying so hard to thrust up against the confines of the rope. “Fuck, thank you-” Jim gripped onto his hair as the pace sped up, sparks crashing over his spine. “Thank you, -  _ ah, ah, ah! _ \- thank you  _ so much,  _ sir,  _ fuck- _ ” His cock strained away from his stomach, trying so desperately to come despite the rope around his skin. “Feels so -  _ fuck _ \- good, sir,  _ mm- _ can’t feel my fingers-”

 

Jim’s hips stuttered erratically and he thrust in so much harder. “Gonna come like this?” He asked breathlessly, watching as Freddie’s cock leaked over his stomach, smearing precum all over the skin and the rope. “Gonna-  _ shit- _ ” Freddie clenched and his whole body shuddered. “Gonna come for me, angel?”

 

Freddie whined desperately and then cried out as Jim loosened the rope around his cock quickly. He could barely breathe as Jim thrust in deep, grinding against his prostate as he came, milking himself as Freddie felt his own release crash over him. He exploded over the harness with an obscene moan, streaking it with sticky white.

 

He groaned as Jim rocked up against his prostate once more before he pulled out. Jim was panting, dazed from the strength of his orgasm; all he could feel was a warm and sated heaviness in his bones. Freddie stared at hin with heavy eyelids as he slowly came down from his high. 

 

“You’re fucking gorgeous.” Freddie broke the silence and Jim grinned, leaning over to kiss him. He moaned against Jim’s lips. “That was fucking incredible.” Jim laughed, releasing his wrists first from their bonds, before moving down his lover’s body. 

 

“That’s why I hoped you weren’t fucking around with that tattoo.” Jim grinned, undoing a few strategic knots to help him shrug off the harness. He grabbed a bottle of aloe from the bedside table and carefully applied it to the areas where the rope had burned his skin, and the handprints on the inside of his thighs. “You went pretty far under back there.”

 

Freddie laughed tiredly and grabbed the water bottle that they kept on top of the nightstand. “Haven’t been fucked like that before.” He admitted finally, not quite meeting Jim’s worried glance. “I’ve done scenes like that before, obviously! Just not that intense. I never usually submit like that.” He started to chuckle.

 

Jim lay down and pulled Freddie in close, tracing his fingers over the hair at the nape of his neck. “You did so well.” He said genuinely. “I’m so proud of you.”

 

Freddie snuggled in closer, letting the satisfaction wash over his body. “Love you.” He murmured softly as he closed his eyes.

 

Jim pressed a kiss to the top of his head. “Love you too, angel.”

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me a comment down below (we're all friends in sin, no one's judging you and I'd love to hear from you) if you enjoyed it and if you have any kinks that you'd like exploring with these two!


End file.
